


Just a Guy in a Bar-Part 5

by The_Stuttering_Kiwi



Category: Only Lovers Left Alive (2013)
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, F/M, Ocean, Tumblr, Tumblr Prompt, Vacation, beach, learning, tumblr: Imagine tom hiddleston
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 15:46:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5748823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Stuttering_Kiwi/pseuds/The_Stuttering_Kiwi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Surprisingly, after all the time Adam has been alive, he doesn't know how to swim and he asks you for help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a Guy in a Bar-Part 5

"What about this place? It has a cabin right on the beach, which is private, so we can do late night swimming. I can just lay on the beach all day and read." You scrolled up and down the webpage advertising for a cute little beach cottage, one bed, one bath (with a jacuzzi). It wouldn't matter that your vampire boyfriend couldn't be at the beach during the day if you could be with him in the water at night.

"Aren't you worried about sharks?" Adam asked as he stood in front of his fridge sipping out of a small glass.

"Not really, besides I'll have you there to protect me." You smiled, and started filling out the reservation form, but out of the corner of your eye you could see Adam fidgeting,

"Whats wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Oh come on, I know that look."

"It is stupid."

"Just tell me."

"It's about the beach…"

"Okay…."

He took a deep breath, "I can't swim."

You stared at him, not sure if he was joking, "Are you lying?"

"No."

"You are five hundred years old, and not once did you find the time to learn how to swim?"

Adam glared at you, "I didn't think you'd be the one to make fun of me." He turned and tossed his glass in the sink.

"I am not making fun of you, I'm just surprised."

"No one knew how to swim in those days, and if you did it was a sign of the devil."

"Oh, and being a vampire wasn't?"

That earned you another glare, "I just never saw the need."

"Well, I'll tell you what, come to the beach with me and I'll teach you how."

"You can't be serious."

"Dead. Serious."

* * *

 

One week later, feeling a little sore from the sun at the beach that day you led Adam to the water.

"Don't look so worried, it's not like you can drown." You gave a loud laugh at your joke.

"Very funny."

Adam grumbled the whole way out into the water, and when he was about chest deep, you let go of his hand.

"Okay, now just copy what I do." You started to doggy-paddle and take a few strokes in the water, and it wasn't long before Adam was swimming circles around you.

"I thought you said you couldn't swim?" You were out of breath trying to keep up with him.

"I'm a quick study, especially with a good teacher." He swam up to you and you wrapped your legs around his waist, laying on your back in the water, and let him twirl you around in the water, your hair blooming around you.

"Is it as bad as you thought?"

"The water? No, I mean it could be better, though." He said lightly.

"Oh?"

"Mhm." His hands traveled from your waist down your thighs and traveled lightly to the delicate skin of your inner thighs.

You laughed, "You are right, it could be better."

This was going to be an amazing vacation.


End file.
